In receivers, it is known to use processing circuitry offering high performance to process received signals. In this way, it becomes possible to successfully receive signals even under unfavorable conditions. On the other hand, low power consumption of receivers is desired. For example, a low power consumption of a receiver in a mobile communication device may offer an extended battery life.
Accordingly, there is a need for techniques which allow for power efficient processing of receive signals, without degrading a receivers ability to receive signals under unfavorable conditions.